De Marfil y Plata
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Se conocieron hace mucho pero no se atreven a decirselo. En su lugar pretenden que es la primera vez que se ven. Lestrade ha tenido una vida dificil y sherlock es el pequeño hijo de mami acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere. Lo que ninguno sabe es que lo que en realidad quieren es al otro.
1. Epilogo

**Este fic esta inspirado en base a la escases de Sherstrade en español.**

**Es el primer fic que hago y el deseo surgio por el Ship con mi partner.**

* * *

><p>Era una buena tarde para el inspector. Los cabecillas de una organización reconocida, después de meses tras su pista, habían sido capturados bajo su supervisión. Esa misma tarde había descubierto al asesino de una víctima emparentada con un opulento burócrata, logrando así apaciguar a la prensa de sus afilados comentarios, acusaciones y afirmaciones de que su mando era completamente inepto.<p>

Inepto...

Había algo en esa palabra que simplemente no podía tolerar. Él era un hombre osado, jamás se daba por vencido, por mucho que su exterior aparentara lo contrario, Gregory Lestrade era un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su esfuerzo le había costado llegar a donde estaba.

Todavía podía recordar esos días en su juventud…  
>Sin padres que se ocuparan de sus necesidades, se había visto obligado a valerse por sí mismo para sustentar sus estudios. Hasta entonces sólo había tenido problemas con la autoridad, a la que no respetaba ni un poco. Solía meterse en peleas sin sentido, causar estragos a quienes no fuesen de su agrado, bebiendo, fumando y saltándose las clases más aburridas; hasta ese día en que la vida de sus padres les fue arrebatada, juro enmendar los errores de su pasado para honrar su memoria.<p>

Tomó un empleo de medio tiempo para sustentar los estudios a los que se volvió devoto, graduándose con altos honores para convertirse en miembro del cuerpo policíaco de Scotland Yard. No es que los libros fueran lo suyo, pero su persistencia y tenacidad para esforzarse por comprender lo que para los demás podría ser incluso fácil, fue una ventaja. Su instinto de sobrevivencia había actuado en su favor sin permitirle flaquear o desistir, sin importar que tan dura fuese la prueba.

Algo curioso había sucedido aquel primer día en la universidad. Se encontraban dispuestas al aire libre, una hilera de sillas en el inmaculado jardín del plantel, de donde crecían poderosos árboles con sus copas abundantes de hojas verdes, que nobles, cubrían a la multitud de los espectadores, familiares y futuros compañeros de clase, con su sombra. La brisa de la mañana traía consigo el aroma a vegetación recién podada, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban a los costados de la lona dispuesta sobre el estrado de manera que se coronaba con un podio de roble. Detrás, el decano anunciaba al portavoz del discurso de bienvenida con el que cerrarían el evento. Habría escuchado el nombre de no haber sido por una anciana que pregunto por la hora. Los aplausos se apagaron cuando volvió la mirada al frente. Sintió irse el alma al suelo.

¿Era esa la visión de un querubín bajando de los cielos divinos, abriéndose paso entre la inmerecida multitud de mortales que le observaban de manera obscena e incrédula? Sus alas invisibles parecían desplegarse con gracia, dejando a su paso una estela de plumas levitando al desprenderse de su inmaculada blancura. Su menuda figura, pálida como el marfil lustroso de las estatuas dispuestas por todo el edificio, relucía con la resolana que se reflejaba en su piel. Sus rizos rebeldes, negros como la noche, desprendian brillos metálicos en contraste con su tez lechosa. Los orbes de añil, fríos como el hielo, desentonaban con su rostro infantil, de labios carnosos, tersos como suave terciopelo sonrosado. Esos ojos que en cada veta brillaban con distintos juegos de turquesa, celeste y algún toque de ámbar congelado, parecían opacados por un alma vieja, ancestral, contenida en su interior. No debía tener más de 10 años.

Con gracia hablo por varios minutos, en un vocabulario elevado para su edad, su narrativa era inusitadamente veloz, segura de sí misma. Nada que hubiera visto en ningún muchacho de su propia edad o incluso carente en muchos de los adultos maduros con quienes había tratado. Su voz aniñada era elocuente, carente de duda y a su vez, inesperadamente profunda.

Por mucho que aquella figura infantil le cautivo con aberrante locura, jamás olvidaría a ese pequeño y las sensaciones perversas que había despertado en su interior con esa fachada de inocencia.

Tras años de arduo trabajo, exitosos arrestos y una conducta impecable, el inspector de esa época, quien le había tomado el cariño de un padre, lo recomendó a sus superiores como sucesor al puesto, ya que su retiro estaba próximo a efectuarse. Así es como con algo de esfuerzo, el sudor de su frente y algunos tropiezos, había logrado llegar a la cumbre de su carrera.

Las cosas no siempre habían sido miel sobre hojuelas desde su toma de posesión. Había sufrido algunos altibajos, hombres que desafiaban su autoridad, desprestigio por parte de la prensa al no poder resolver un caso extremadamente difícil de algún asesino en serie, desapariciones o robos a gran escala, que ni los mejores especialistas privados habrían podido resolver y desde luego, el repudio que cierta porción de la población le tomaba en base a lo que la prensa publicara en los medios de comunicación.

Su matrimonio con una chica de corto entendimiento, con cabellos de hilos de oro como seda líquida, que caían sobre sus curvas caderas en una pulcra cortina de destellos metálicos escondiendo su estrecha cintura, sus voluptuosos y siempre firmes pechos cubiertos sólo por el más descarado de los escotes, sus ojos verdes radiantes, con brillos inocentes, su afilada nariz y finos labios, conformaban la representación de la misma feminidad. Era envidiado y odiado por ello.

No es que a Greg le gustara alardear sobre ello, pero su éxito con las mujeres era de envidiarse. Su presencia varonil, con ese aire rudo de insolencia, le confería la atención de las chicas. Había disfrutado de las pieles, gran variedad de colores, olores, sabores, aromas y placeres. Sin embargo, nada extravagante, más allá de un acuerdo de tres personas en una misma habitación. Sin duda, su vida sexual fue rica y gratificante a diferencia de los años posteriores al divorcio que, transcurridos 10 meses después de la graduación, habían acordado, pues la bella mujer no parecía poder controlar su ímpetu sexual. De lo cual Greg había sido testigo una noche al llegar a casa y encontrar en la plenitud del goce carnal, a su esposa en los brazos de un desconocido.

Había descuidado su imagen después de eso. La barba le crecía en una fina alfombra de vellos plateados, completamente desordenada. No teñía sus prematuras canas, pues las consideraba símbolo de masculinidad y sabiduría. Tenía uno o dos kilos demás, aunque realmente no se notara mucho, podía sentirlo en lo ajustado de su ropa. Su cuerpo estaba forjado al calor de la batalla, del entrenamiento militar que había recibido durante su adiestramiento. Bellos músculos se marcaban con líneas perfectas en su bíceps. Sus pectorales como dos mosaicos cuadrados, quedaban ocultos tras la tela de sus camisas de oficina, pero en alguna ocasión, la tela se adhería a su piel bronceada dando rienda suelta a la imaginación de alguna que otra chica en Scotland. Estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo fornido y su piel tostada al calor de las horas laborales. Pero sus ropas arrugadas, raídas en algunas de sus costuras, le daban un aspecto desaseado, fachoso y fofo. La separación le había afectado lo suficiente para perder de vista la prioridad de su aspecto físico, dejándose envolver por el ajetreo del trabajo, de manera que no pudiese pensar en nada más. Hasta cierto punto era más cómodo de esa manera. Simplemente el interactuar románticamente con una dama le provocaba apatía, así que las noches en soledad en un bar dejaron de ser frecuentes. Prefiriendo recluirse en la soledad de su habitación a una oscuridad parcial, sin hacer nada más en específico.

De esta manera, la resolución de ambos casos era un triunfo personal. Una victoria contra el mundo que, después de ofrecerle a manos llenas, le arrebataba una porción de su dicha. El universo encontraba de nuevo su balance; ni todo bueno, ni todo malo.

Con la intención de abandonar el papeleo en su oficina para continuarlo al día siguiente, y así poder disfrutar de su momentáneo éxito, entro en su oficina. Pero lo que encontraría allí, sería poco menos que tranquilidad.

Por el contrario, Sherlock era el pequeño revoltoso nacido en una familia opulenta que podía satisfacer cada capricho que un niño de nueve años pudiera desear. La vida era demasiado aburrida. Cada adulto de su casa materna era más aburrido que el anterior. Excepto por su hermano mayor, a quien adoraba con una devoción insana. El pelirrojo era un joven de intelecto superior al suyo, astuto de áspera lengua, sagaz y divertido. Una partida de ajedrez con él podía durar incluso horas. Además improvisaba las canciones piratas más divertidas que hubiera escuchado nunca. Él era el único que podía entender el tedio y la estupidez de las personas a su alrededor. Se había propuesto impresionarle, pues cada alabanza sobre su comportamiento e intelecto proveniente del mayor, significaba una alegría incomparable. Algún día, cuando fuese un hombre, sería como Mycroft. Sería una mente brillante e intrépida de la que su hermano estaría orgulloso.

Y es que Sherlock poseía un intelecto superior que los niños detestaban y que los adultos envidiaban por igual. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de un niño que todo lo ha tenido a manos llenas? Padre nunca estaba en casa y madre dedicaba todo su tiempo y mimos al pequeño de ensortijados cabellos oscuros y cara angelical que tanto le recordaba a su esposo ausente. Estaba siempre rodeado de nanas que lo sobreprotegían las veinticuatro horas del día. Así era desde que podía recordar.

Sus tutorías habían iniciado a sus tiernos tres años de edad hasta pasados los siete. Tras una infinidad de rabietas hacia su madre para que le permitiera acudir a una escuela, pues hasta entonces los estudios siempre eran en aquella mansión que ya le tenía asqueado, aquella cárcel donde usó su don deductivo sobre las mismas personas hasta el punto del hastío. Mycroft, como siempre, siendo el mejor hermano mayor que pudiera desear, había intercedido por él. De ese modo, pudo integrarse al sistema educativo en sus últimos dos años de primaria a razón de sus capacidades superiores. Concluyo esos grados de estudios con un desempeño académico impecable, descubriéndose como un prodigio a su corta edad. Tal hecho había llamado la atención de varios planteles de estudio e incluso, una universidad de renombre solicitó la presencia de Sherlock para dar un discurso a la nueva generación entrante. Pero esas cosas eran tediosas, cosas aburridas de adultos idiotas. Su madre no lograba convencerlo, pues a pesar de ser un genio, no dejaba de ser un niño con alguno que otro comportamiento digno de una actitud infantil. Aquella podía ser una oportunidad única para asegurar el futuro brillante para el pequeño que en un mañana ocuparía un rango importante, quizá en el Commonwealth. Así que no podía desperdiciarlo. Desesperada por hacer entrar al niño en razón, pues obligarlo le habría valido de nada (Sherlock solía aguantar la respiración hasta desmayarse cuando se le obligaba hacer algo que no deseaba y poco le importaba si era ante la mismísima reina ¡Y dios salvara al apellido Holmes si se le ocurría hacer algo así durante el discurso!.) Madre había acudido a su hijo mayor, por consuelo.

Por eso es que una tarde, mientras el pequeño querubín jugaba en los amplios jardines rodeados de rosales y azucenas, Mycroft decidió intervenir.

— ¡Atrás bellacos! ¡Os haré caminar por la borda! — oscilaba una corta espada de madera contra unos enemigos invisibles mientras el sombrerito caía, demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos. La mano libre intentaba mantenerlo en su lugar, pero los movimientos gráciles (a razón de sus clases de esgrima) en cada estocada, lo hacían resbalar. El crujir de las pisadas sobre el verde pasto le alerto de un enemigo y sin dudar giro sobre sus talones para amenazar la garganta del intruso. — ¡Quieto allí, marinero! ¡Degollaré el gañote si os movéis!

Mycroft alzo las manos en el acto en señal de rendición. — ¡Parley! — exclamó con fingido temor, a pesar de que su altura era mucho mayor, incluso para alguien de dieciséis años y de que la falsa espada apenas tocaba su pecho.

El pequeño entorno los ojos antes de bajar el arma y enfundarla de nuevo. Si algo tenía Sherlock el pirata, era honor y respeto por el código. — Tienes suerte de que mi vida se rija por el _Charte Partie, _de otro modo estarías muerto. Hable ahora. — Su voz infantil era desproporcionalmente dominante para alguien de apariencia tan dulce.

— Permiso para hablar con mi pequeño hermano y no con el temeroso capitán de este navío, señor —.

— Permiso concedido. — Se retiro el sombrero sacudiendo los rebeldes rizos que conformaban su cabellera. — ¿Qué quieres, My?

— He oído que te rehúsas a dar el discurso

— Has oído bien, rojito

— William...— reprendió el mayor mirándolo con obviedad mientras levantaba una ceja, pues el infante comenzaba a dar saltos juguetones, propinando estocadas al aire en su dirección sin realmente llegar a tocarlo.

— Myyyyyyyyyy...— rezongó sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba, mientras dejaba caer los brazos como dos piezas de trapo viejo. — No quiero. Es aburrido. Prefiero quedarme aquí y jugar contigo a las deducciones. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja tomándolo de la mano. — Juguemos, anda, Mycroft...

— William... ¿Qué más vamos a deducir ahora? Los has hecho al menos un centenar de veces con todo el personal de casa. Nos sabemos de memoria cada detalle. No hay más que deducir de aquí. — El pequeño arrugo la nariz con desagrado ante la veracidad de sus palabras, inflando las mejillas para componer un tierno puchero. — En cambio, visitar esas instalaciones podría proporcionarte la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba tus habilidades de observación. Cientos de desconocidos caminando por allí, confiando en su superioridad universitaria... apuesto que sería un terrible golpe encontrar que un pequeño de apenas nueve años cuenta con mejor calidad de materia gris en una de sus cristalinas y brillantes uñitas, que ellos en todo su cuerpo.— los ojos del pequeño brillaron entusiasmados.— Oh... mi William. Tal vez sea mucho pedir para un pequeño niño como tú. No deberíamos incordiarte con este tipo de tareas tan osadas para tu corta edad...— El pelirrojo hizo ademan de darse la media vuelta para volver a la mansión.

— ¡No! Espera...

— ¿Si, William?

— Lo haré con una condición. — dijo elevando la barbilla con altivez, imitando el gesto preferido de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Si?

— Que tú vayas conmigo

Mycroft sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho de que su pequeño hermano fuese tan predecible. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos grises brillaron con ternura. Su pequeño hermano era su vida y el cariño era recíproco. Tal vez el pequeño angelito le quería aun más de lo que el propio Mycroft estaba consciente; le seguía a todos lados, imitaba gran parte de su comportamiento y la mayor parte de las noches, compartían el lecho mientras entonaba una dulce canción hasta que el pequeño príncipe malcriado se abandonaba a los brazos de Morfeo. La vida no podía haber sido más generosa con él. Por mucho que sus padres le menospreciarán, Sherlock era su recompensa, por quien lucharía y vería el resto de su vida. Incluso daba gracias por que el bello querubín recibiera todos los afectos que por ser el primogénito a cargo de casa (sin importar apenas estar en la etapa de la adolescencia) mientras su padre se encontraba ausente, le habían sido negados.

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa cálida antes de volver cada quien a sus actividades; Mycroft daría la buena noticia a madre y Sherlock continuaría en su interminable batalla marítima.


	2. I Found You

**Me disculpo por la demora y agradezco a Lily Black Watson por betearme**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>8 años después.<strong>

Lo que encontró en su oficina fue como revivir una visión del pasado, una memoria perdida, tan casual como perfecta, de las que sólo suceden una vez en la vida. Una figura, de piel pálida como la cera, tan lisa y de brillo sobrenatural, que sus ojos creyeron por un instante, contemplar la silueta de un arcángel reposando plácidamente en su silla de cuero situada detrás del escritorio con las esbeltas piernas descansando sobre la pulida superficie de roble. Sus ropas oscuras hacían juego con los rizos de hebras ligeras que caían coquetamente sobre su frente. Los parpados de largas pestañas estaban bellamente enmarcados con dos finas cejas, su afilada nariz resaltaba la delicadeza de sus angulosas facciones sólo contradictorias por unos apenas, visibles pómulos que en algún futuro serian los de un hombre. Y añadiendo ese toque divino, los gruesos labios de terciopelo rosa ligeramente entre abiertos, dejaban salir lo que seguramente sería un cálido y dulce aliento. La cabeza reclinada sobre el respaldo de la silla, caía descuidadamente a su vez, sobre el hombro. Si la serenidad pudiera representarse con una imagen, la de ese joven habría sido la adecuada. Ni siquiera podía notar el ritmo de su respiración a lo lejos. Su pecho, donde descansaba una bufanda de fina tela verde olivo, se inflama y comprimía imperceptiblemente.

Tan atrapado estuvo en contemplarle que le fue difícil volver a la realidad. Y al hacerlo, moverse de donde estaba resultaba incluso penoso. Interrumpir su descanso habría sido una lástima pero... ¿Cómo demonios había entrado ese chico a su oficina? Lestrade era el único con la llave, además de que ninguno de sus oficiales, de tener una copia, le habría permitido el paso a un chiquillo no mayor de 18 años y mucho menos solo. ¿Qué hacía entonces el muchacho de rostro angelical allí?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, su visión parecía ser una réplica (aunque ya crecida) de aquel querubín en su primer año de universidad. Descarto enseguida la idea. De tener algún futuro, ese pequeño sería un gran político, tal vez un filosofo o cualquier otra cosa que depara la grandeza y no estaría allí, metido en su oficina.

Inconscientemente cuidó sus pasos, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Verdaderamente parecía no respirar. Por tanto, llevo lentamente uno de sus dígitos a la afilada nariz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino, una mano fría como hielo, de finos dedos largos adornada con uñas relucientes como el cristal, se enrosco en su muñeca con una fuerza sorprendentemente aplastante para una silueta delicada como la suya. Sus ojos marrones de vetas opalinas, se fijaron en la mano pálida que le sujetaba antes de observar el bello rostro que aún escondía los orbes detrás de los parpados.

— Ah - Ah...— soltó el jovencito reprobatoriamente sujetando aun aquella mano gruesa. — Sin tocar.

La voz del chicuelo era profunda, grave, seductora y antipática. Sus acordes sugerían la típica edad donde la madurez alcanza a llegar en sus cuerdas vocales.

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, por verse tan sorprendido de todo aquello mientras el joven permanecía calmo. Y aunque no había hecho gesto alguno o agregado más, a su alrededor parecía plantarse como dueño del lugar. Esta sensación le hacía sentirse inseguro. De algún modo, menospreciado en su propia oficina. El muchacho pareció comprender a la perfección porque añadió. — Si es así como resguarda la seguridad de su oficina y opera igual en sus casos, no me extraña el hecho de que hasta ahora atrapara a los culpables. Y lo que resulta más patético, es lo orgulloso que está de ello. — Libero la muñeca que hasta entonces mantenía cautiva. Se incorporo en la silla observando como aquel hombre de cabellera gris, proporcionaba consuelo en la zona afectada con su diestra.

Parecía un hombre tan común como cualquier otro que se había topado tras poner un pie en aquella institución, después de conseguir entrar a la facultad de química. Cada hombre fuera de casa, cada miembro de la multitud, era tan simple como el que le precedía; mentes cortas, sin propósito alguno que sobrevivir. Llenando siempre sus mentes de cháchara inútil. Un desperdicio de espacio, de tiempo. Incapaces de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Pocos fueron aquellos que sobresalían de la media, pero nada remarcable. Sin embargo, el estudio en esa institución hacia que todo aquel codeo con lo seres que no le merecían, valiera la pena. Él, con sus grandes capacidades intelectuales, revolucionaria el campo de la ciencia y la criminología. Como parte de su plan para alcanzar su objetivo, decidió abrirse paso teniendo ya la suficiente edad para incorporarse al mundo laboral. En un año mas cumpliría la mayoría de edad y la experiencia en el campo seria como minar pepitas de oro para consolidar su futuro.

El camino fue relativamente fácil. Padre aún no sabía de sus intenciones; entregarse por completo a la criminología y la ciencia, abandonando por completo su destino de servir directamente a la reina como ahora hacia su pomposo hermano mayor. No. Una vida aristócrata, aburrida, trabajando detrás de un escritorio en la seguridad de una oficina no era en absoluto para él. Así que se valió de su falsa pero encantadora personalidad para conseguir el puesto en Scotland como trabajo social. Por ser el más destacado de su generación, las excepciones estaban a la carta y aprovecho cada una de ellas. Lo que no vio venir, es que le asignaran el trabajo en la morgue y, ocasionalmente, en el laboratorio. Realmente era un campo interesante pero no el que había planeado. Por tanto, en su primer día, decidió acudir al responsable de la división. Le fue informado que, en quien recaía la última palabra para cambiarlo de área era en un tal... Grey Lestrade... o algo así.

No le costo ningún trabajo forzar la cerradura para entrar en el lugar y esperarle. El hombre al fin siguió las pistas indicadas y en una o dos horas entraría en la oficina.

Tal cual había predicho, el inspector estaba allí, anonadado por su presencia. Dedicándole una mirada que no había podido determinar, con un brillo extraño, en un gesto incomprensible.

Hombres, mujeres, chicas y chicos le miraban con adoración por apariencia. Pero esos ojos marrones, brillantes como el ámbar congelado, le miraban con un dejo de algo que no pudo identificar. Y esto, por mínimo que fuera para cualquiera, para sí mismo fue algo sumamente interesante. Después de todo, la ciencia a la que dedicaría su vida, se regía por dar valor a lo que otros consideraban "nimiedades".

— ¿Qué quieres? — Golpeó las palabras mirándole ceñudo. No sólo invadía su oficina colándose ilegalmente, sino que también insultaba su desempeño. Debía tratarse de algún tipo de periodista. No tenía la pinta, pero tal vez su apariencia de porte real era para encubrirse.

El chico bufo una risa altanera antes de ponerse en pie, acomodando su exótico abrigo.

— Si se permitiera echar un detenido vistazo para observar atizaría, al quién, el cómo y el por qué he venido hasta aquí.

— Por mucho que te mire, no soy adivino para saber quién demonios eres, como entraste en mi oficina y porque estás aquí. — La actitud prepotente del ángel de marfil lo estaba cansando. Posó las manos dentro de los bolsillos en un intento de encontrar calma pues su temperamento comenzaba a inquietarse. Como representante de la ley, jamás podría golpear a un chicuelo, pero este lo estaba tentando con cada palabra que pronunciaba. — Si eres alguna especie de period...— la risa altanera (aunque bellamente enmarcada) que el chico bufo y la mirada incrédula mientras esas finas cejas se elevaban con ligereza, cortaron el hilo de sus ideas. — ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó ahora exasperado, conteniendo las imperiosas ganas de sentarlo en su regazo y propinarle una buena tunda.

— Increíble la cantidad de estupideces que pueden expeler entre mayor el rango de jerarquía

Los puños del inspector se tensaron para mantenerlos en su lugar. — ¡Mira, niño! ¡No se a qué clase de periódico pertenezcas! Pero esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores y mucho menos a….

— No seas estúpido. No existe tal cosa como "la adivinación" y no soy ningún periodista. En realidad, con ojo crítico, estoy capacitado para saber donde ha estado usted y lo que ha hecho además de atrapar a los culpables en horas tardías.

— Oh… ¿En serio?— escupió el inspector perdiendo la paciencia.

— Usted por ejemplo, — comenzó el muchacho, con una voz de quien lo sabe todo, mientras los ojos de hielo rodaron para analizar su figura de piel morena. — Tiene dos... no. Tres años de divorcio. Esta mañana no ha tenido ocasión de alimentarse apropiadamente. Actualmente vive solo, aunque no se contiene de coquetear con la chica del mostrador en esa panadería a la que siempre acude, aunque realmente no le apetezca consumir las rosquillas con glaseado, las cuales, debo agregar, son sus preferidas. Toca... no. Tocaba la guitarra, pero desde que su esposa lo dejo, en sus noches solitarias, interpreta algunas notas sin éxito. Termina por enfurecerse y esconderla en el fondo de su armario donde cree que nadie la encontrara. Y además de está conversación, no hay nada más interesante programado en su aburrida agenda de esta noche que llegar a casa, echarse en el sofá y ver el televisor. Porque su triunfo lo festejarán sus empleados en algún centro de entretenimiento mundano, barato y vulgar al que coloquialmente llaman "Bar" y al que se muestra reacio a continuar visitando con la misma frecuencia que solía hacer en un principio... ¿Debería continuar?

El maxilar inferior cayó unos centímetros dejándolo con una expresión anonadada tan poco frecuente para alguien que recibe información sobre sí mismo de un extraño. Generalmente, al utilizar su habilidad para confrontar a las personas, recibía a cambio hostilidad en cualquiera de las formas imaginables. Sólo debía darle unos segundos para asimilar la información y... si, allí estaba; la ira.

— ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cuan...?! — tartamudeaba con una mezcla de rabia y asombro. ¡Pero debía tratarse de un truco! ¿Tan lejos habían llegado esos "paparazzi" de la prensa con el acoso? ¿Le habían seguido incluso a su casa? La mayoría de las cosas que el chico mencionó, habrían sido fáciles de indagar. Bastaba con preguntar a quien fuese de su personal para obtener información sobre su divorcio y las salidas al bar. Pero... ¿Cómo demonios sabia lo de su guitarra? Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Nadie, además de su ex-esposa, sabia sobre ella y por mucho que fuera una cualquiera, jamás rebelaría algo así a nadie. Por tanto, el chico debía ser un acosador.

La sonrisa de superioridad en el jovenzuelo se ensancho de una manera incluso escalofriante para sus perfectas facciones.

— Como ya he dicho, el poder de una minuciosa observación puede arrojar los datos precisos acerca de una persona. Un ejemplo es el corte que permanece en su mano. Es pequeño, en una dirección ni ascendente ni descendente, esto quiere decir que ha presionado sobre el objeto que le abrió la piel en la yema y no es lo suficientemente delgado para pertenecer al filo de una hoja metálica, no. Ha sido una cuerda suficientemente gruesa para dejar ese surco profundo. Entonces es un instrumento. Las perpetuas protuberancias de piel gruesa en el arco y yemas, indican que utiliza un instrumento que se sostiene con ambas manos, su diestra tiene la herida, por tanto es una guitarra. ¿Pero, cómo un hombre que desarrolla cayos a razón de las arduas horas de práctica, se lastimaría de esa patética forma? Fácil saber, pérdida de costumbre. Ha olvidado cerciorarse de las condiciones del instrumento antes de tocar, sus manos temblaron en el momento en que deslizo la vitela en las cuerdas, permitiendo que estas se partieran en dos a razón de su mal estado. Curioso ese detalle ¿no? ¿Por qué temblarían sus manos al tocar? Usted es un hombre sano. Se despierta cada mañana cuando aún está oscuro y se ejercita. Así que por enfermedad, lo dudo mucho. Entonces podría deberse a una alteración en sus nervios. Quizá el recuerdo generalmente ligado a una ruptura amorosa. La silueta de la sortija que hasta hace dos años portaba, dejo una clara marca en su dedo anular; Divorcio...

— ¡Alto! ¡Suficiente! — Lo corto de tajo. — ¡Tú... pequeño... Bastardo! ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ¡Ahora!

— No

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y llamare a tus padres!

— No me moveré de aquí. Sólo he probado mi punto. Exijo ser escuchado.

— Ya te escuche suficiente. ¡Fuera! — Extendió una mano imperativa en dirección a la salida, pero el chico no se movió. Su actitud decidida y esos ojos que brillaban como dos gemas ancestrales, revivieron en su memoria aquellos grandes ojos infantiles que escrutaban a la multitud en el jardín del campus. La misma sensación de estar frente un alma vetusta en conocimiento y experiencias le invadió el cuerpo. Esos zafiros calaban en lo mas recóndito de su ser, desnudando el alma. Como si ningún secreto pasara desapercibido.

Inhalo un poco de aire para recobrar la paciencia. La mano en su frente limpió la transpiración que ya perlaba el nacimiento de sus cabellos de plata.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Soy estudiante en la facultad de Cambridge y gracias a mi excelencia académica tengo permitido tomar prácticas en esta institución

— Oh... Si... Ya recuerdo. ¿Entonces, tú eres el niño prodigio de Cambridge? — Preguntó recobrando la calma. Ciertamente la demostración de sus tácticas fue irritante, pero debía admitir la brillantez de cada hecho descrito con exactitud. No estaba seguro si realmente debido a su afamada superioridad intelectual, podría saber todas esas cosas. Saber todo aquello con una mirada sonaba irreal. Y ahora que el chico lo mencionaba recordaba que los superiores le notificaron de este acontecimiento; un chico prodigio de 17 años de edad (que ya comenzaba a cursar la universidad), como excepción única en la historia de Scotland Yard, efectuaría sus prácticas allí. Ciertamente no era como lo había imaginado. Esperaba que el chico fuese un enclenque con la apariencia de un ratón de biblioteca, rondando por todos lados, ansioso por conocer a todo y todos, quizá un niño mimado e inocente que no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Durante su vida de estudiante había encontrado muchos de la misma especie. Cuando fue convocado a la oficina del superintendente, (además de estar sorprendido) no se molesto en revisar el expediente. A fin de cuentas, si los superiores aprobaron la decisión, su opinión ya no valía de nada. Además, aunque en su misma división, el chico trabajaría en un área distinta. Quizá se encontraran alguna vez en la morgue o el laboratorio. Raramente se veía obligado a ir ahí. Por tanto, ese asunto no era de su interés. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de todo. — Se me informo que tenías un permiso extraoficial para colaborar con nosotros en el laboratorio y la morgue

— Sí. Y es eso precisamente lo que vengo a discutir. Si bien mi amor por la ciencia y experimentar con el cuerpo humano (con la supervisión debida) — agrego aunque esto no era del todo cierto. — No es lo que pretendo. Lo que yo ambiciono es revolucionar el campo de la criminalística por medio de la ciencia de la observación y deducción. Estar en un laboratorio no me proporcionara lo que necesito para lograr mi cometido. Además desaprovecho la más prodigiosa de mis capacidades

El inspector arqueo las cejas mientras su lengua jugaba con la pared interna de una mejilla.

— ¿Y qué pretende el genio?

— Incorporarme al área de criminología que casualmente está a su cargo. — respondió ignorando el tono sarcástico del último adjetivo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a oír esa clase de apodos y otros por mucho, ofensivos.

Lestrade abrió ligeramente la boca, elevando la barbilla sin retirar la vista un momento del hermoso chico. Sus cejas se elevaron aún más, casi rozando el nacimiento de sus cabellos grisáceos. Los brazos se cruzaron con suficiencia en su pecho. Aunque el niño hablaba en tono que demandaba, no pudo evitar reír internamente ante la idea de que el pequeño gigante ahora pedía permiso a su madre para salir a jugar.

— Vienes a mi oficina, no sólo sin ser invitado, sino que también entras por la fuerza, me insultas y ahora esperas que conceda tus caprichos. No sé que educación hayas recibido en casa, pero definitivamente no voy a concederte nada

_"¡Oh, dios!"_ ¡El gesto que componía!

Su nariz se arrugo con ternura mientras sus carnosos labios se separaban en la más adorable manifestación de un berrinche que había visto jamás. — No te he insultado. Te he descrito. ¡Y por favor! Forzar el cerrojo ha sido tan sencillo que sólo faltaría colgar un letrero en el cristal que rece: "Adelante, pase usted" — con las manos hizo una floritura ridícula de colgar un letrero en el aire.

— No estás ganando puntos, Chico. Por el contrario, de buena gana te echaría sobre mi regazo para darte unas buenas nalgadas. — Su voz salió, aunque tranquila, con un dejo de autoridad.

_"¡¿Pero qué...?!" _pensaron al unísono.

Sus rostros se colorearon ligeramente en el silencio incómodo que precedió a estas últimas palabras. Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro utilizando como pretexto cualquier objeto a su alcance. Nada se dijo en durante un corto lapso de tiempo. El chico, después de unos segundos, parecía indiferente, en lo absoluto afectado. Incluso comenzó a dudar si lo habría imaginado. Sin embargo, sus propias mejillas seguían escociendo un tanto.  
>— No voy a cambiarte. —Dijo al fin. — Si tu campus ha decidido que esa es tu área, allí deberías quedarte o pedirles el cambio tú mismo<p>

— No lo harán. Aunque el próximo año cumpliré la mayoría de edad, aún sigo siendo un menor. Tengo que aplicar lo que sé en el área correcta. Usted podría beneficiarse de ello. El caso que le tomo meses resolver, yo bien podría haberlo resuelto en cuestión de días

— Lo siento, hijo. No puedo cambiarte, no es mi división

— ¡Usted es el Detective inspector, Santo cielo! ¡Puede cambiarme si así lo desea y mi rector no tendrá protesta alguna!

El hombre de piel morena se acerco tranquilamente para posar las manos en los afilados hombros, pensando que, por muy inteligente que demostraba ser este pequeño, no había manera de que ambos casos los resolviera en cuestión de días. Cuando, contando con todo Scotland Yard movilizado bajo su mando, no habían podido resolverlo sino hasta meses después. Simplemente hablaba demasiado.

Con suavidad lo giro en dirección opuesta para rodear el escritorio, llenado sus pulmones con la fragancia que despedía. El viril, dulce y juvenil aroma que manaba de los rizos era embriagador. Su corazón latió acelerado, como no lo había hecho en años, sorprendiéndose de lo que ese simple tacto le ocasionó. Su pecho se tenso de una manera inesperada. Bien reconocía la vieja necesidad carnal cuando esta tocaba sus puertas. Haciendo acopio de toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, guío al chico a la salida. — Pero da la casualidad, de que no me viene en gana. — replico tranquilamente a pesar de que la rabia consigo mismo hervía en sus entrañas. "¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡Vamos! ¡Es un... un mocoso!" Sólo unos momentos de contacto con ese ángel que detrás de esa dentadura perfecta escondía una lengua de serpiente, y podía bien revivir los momentos más bochornosos de su adolescencia. Si era completamente honesto, jamás, ni en su pubertad, le había sucedido algo así. Tan solo su tierno aroma virginal e inocente, bastó para encender un fuego perverso. _"¡Qué demonios!"_

Fue un alivio corroborar que el practicante no cayó en la cuenta de aquel "incidente" y en cambio, le dedicaba la más fúrica de las miradas. Si se detenía a ver, realmente no había gesto alguno en sus angulosas facciones. Su rostro permaneció como el de una estatua de mármol, inexpresivo en su totalidad. Pero algo en el modo en que sus orbes de hielo celestes refulgieron, le indico que aquella era una mirada de reproche e incluso amenaza de alguna represalia por venir. La piel de la nuca se erizó, en señal de peligro inminente. Pero le sostuvo la mirada. Contadas eran las ocasiones en que el inspector se sentía intimidado y no por sentirse así implicaba echarse atrás. No. Su naturaleza guerrera y testaruda le hicieron dar pelea en esa batalla silenciosa; por mucho que lo taladrara con aquellos zafiros de longevidad etérea para hacerle sentir tan expuesto como lo hacía, no se retiraría sin antes pelear terreno.

La cándida sonrisa que curvo los labios del jovenzuelo, sin embargo, lo saco de la jugada para mandarle al mismo cielo donde parecía que las puertas se abrían para él. ¡Pero qué gesto tan hermoso! _"Espera, espera, espera…" _¿Por qué sonreía ahora? Apenas lo conocía, pero algo le decía que esa sonrisa no podía deparar nada bueno. Además de no entrar en el contexto de la hostilidad que hasta ahora demostraba.

— Pase buena noche, Inspector Lestrade

El tono solemne con que pronuncio aquellas palabras hizo que su espina dorsal sufriera un escalofrío tal, que su espalda entera se estremeció. El chico giro sobre sus talones para alejarse a zancadas resueltas, con el abrigo ondeando al compás de su andar.

— ¡Hey! — Le llamo el inspector a su espalda. — ¿C-?

— El nombre es Sherlock Holmes.— respondió sin darle tiempo para terminar de formular la pregunta. Su largo brazo protegido por el costoso lino se elevo para elaborar un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Sus finos y reluciente zapatos italianos resonaron contra el mosaico del suelo para alcanzar las puertas de cristal y salir del edificio con un porte tal, que el inspector olvido por unos instantes que se trataba de un adolescente y no de un hombre.


	3. Needing You

Los días pasaron rápidamente para el hombre de justicia y honor. Estos fueron del usual ajetreo entre caso y caso, el papeleo de oficina y su concentración en el nuevo sistema de vigilancia instalado en su oficina.

Una semana paso desde aquella promesa muda de represalía. Y aunque nadie aparentemente, sabía del atropellado encuentro, no se atrevía a preguntar a alguien sobre el chico pues no lo había vuelto a ver.

Dentro de sí, esperaba encontrarse con él de nuevo bajo cualquier pretexto, pero no en las mismas condiciones. Es decir, sin una discusión, insultos o alguna petición absurda, ya que, por mucho que el chico rogara, jamás permitiría que un menor acudiera a una escena del crimen. Muchos de los casos solían ser mortalmente peligrosos y llevar a un jovencito de diecisiete años consigo, era exponerlo a situaciones atroces, no aptas para su edad. Le faltaba madurar y prepararse pues, para impresiones fuertes como presenciar un asesinato a sangre fría, nunca hay la suficiente preparación.

En los escasos momentos de tranquilidad, ya fuera en la comodidad de su despacho o en la soledad de su departamento, el dulce aroma a colonia refinada que desprendían aquellos rizos coquetos llenaba su nariz. Por instantes no habría deseado nada más que hundirla en ellos y besar con devoción cada hebra.

Besar…

Si…

Sus manos estrecharían la cabellera invisible en sus puños, llevándola a la nariz con desespero, olfateando y besándola con la pasión de un amante al que se va a poseer, pues inmerso en su fantasía, los gestos cobraban vida. Tan sólo el pensamiento era suficiente para endurecer esa parte íntima de su cuerpo. Pero luego la cruel realidad lo traía de vuelta; no había rizos de seda entre sus dedos que desprendieran fragancia alguna y entonces recapacitaba sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. _"¡¿Besar?!"_ Fantaseaba con un adolecente como nunca fantaseo con ninguna mujer, ni la más atractiva. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Ni la más atractiva mujer (y eso que algunas modelos eran parte de su historial) podía igualar la belleza, la gracia, la delicadeza y la elegancia de ese prepotente sabelotodo encantador!

Un suspiro solía acompañar el final del trance antes de volver, por enésima vez, a plantearse el hecho de arreglar un encuentro sin ser demasiado obvio. Siempre podía bajar a la morgue para visitarle con alguna excusa de trabajo. Pero si ese insolente realmente era capaz de hacer lo que decía (y al parecer si lo era), una mirada de esos orbes de hielo bastaría para descubrir sus intenciones en el acto.

No quería parecer un acosador, pervertido o un jefe que abusaba de su cargo para seducir infantes. Jamás había hecho algo así y dar pie a nuevos rumores negativos no le apetecía para nada.

Si lo analizaba a fondo, el muchacho parecía ser el tipo de persona que no quita el dedo del renglón cuando se propone obtener algo. Pero tal vez fuese todo fachada. Además, el chico jamás prometió regresar. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Pase buena noche, inspector" pero la amenaza era tangible en el brillo afilado de sus ojos, mas no en la voz serena que dio vida a las palabras. Uhm… su voz… y de nuevo las fantasías acudían a su cabeza. "¡Concéntrate!", se ordenó así mismo retomando el hilo de sus ideas.

Quizá el chico no aparecía pues recapacitó y se sentía apenado por su despliegue infantil. No… algo dentro le decía que esto no era posible.

Tal vez aún planeaba su venganza o cabía la posibilidad de que en realidad, el joven si hablaba demasiado y al final sólo era un cachorro que ladraba mucho y no mordía.

Debía admitir, que después de su encuentro, en cada vuelta a su oficina después de un caso, se sentía un tanto decepcionado de no encontrar la figura magníficamente esbelta dormitando en su silla de piel.

Y ahora que pensaba en sus casos, cosas realmente curiosas sucedieron en varios de ellos.

En el primero que le venía a la memoria, no habría desentrañado el misterio de no ser por un chico de aseo criminólogo quien señaló la mala limpieza de los ventanales en la escena del crimen, en ese piso, en ese cuarto en particular. Dijo que la persona que lo hizo no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre limpieza de cristalería y de los empleados en el edificio que se dedicaban a ello, el menos experimentado, contaba ya con cuatro años de servicio. Se podría decir que ese individuo no pertenecía al personal. Aseguro que la bitácora laboral no registraba limpieza alguna programada para ese día. Alguien se había infiltrado haciéndose pasar como personal de limpieza, por tanto, ese individuo estaba relacionado en el asesinato que se llevo a cabo en el lugar.

Lestrade escucho atento cada palabra mientras llenaba algunos papeles en el sitio, sin embargo nunca pudo ver su rostro. Las dudas lo llevaron a confirmar las sospechas planteadas por el sujeto, al revisar la bitácora. Cuando el inspector regreso al lugar, no encontró al conserje por ninguna parte, lamentando no poder agradecerle por su detallada observación. ¡Y todo por la suciedad de una ventana!

Desde luego atraparon al culpable y Lestrade estaba satisfecho. Creyó haber tenido un golpe de suerte que no se volvería a repetir, pero los días siguientes le mostraron lo equivocado que estaba.

Los siguientes casos estuvieron plagados con el mismo tipo de situaciones. Siempre había alguien señalando pequeños detalles que terminaban resolviendo los casos, como el tipo de asbesto en unos zapatos y por qué era imposible culpar al sospechoso debido a esto, el tipo de tierra en las uñas de un cadáver encontrado en el muelle que indicaba no ser un asesinato sino una profanación de tumba, una pelusa en el abrigo que se adhirió de la víctima al criminal, la simetría de unas orejas y otro veintenar más por cosas tan ridículas como las anteriores.

Al fin la segunda semana el joven Holmes, si no recordaba mal el apellido, hizo aparición en plena escena del crimen, como si nada.

Sus rizos tan perfectamente sedosos caían parcialmente sobre su frente, la hermosa boca sonrosada, su pequeña nariz afilada y su pálida piel, perfilaron su andar con un aire que infundía respeto, ese aire que le hacía olvidar que trataba con un adolecente y no con un hombre.— ¿Quién dejo pasar a este niño? — vocifero el inspector con las manos en la cintura a nadie en particular cuando por fin tenia de frente al intruso.

Pero nuevamente, al escucharlo hablar, todo el encanto se desvanecía en el aire y esas depravadas ganas de azotarlo en la retaguardia reaparecían.  
>— Tienes que escucharme, Lestrade…—<br>— Inspector Lestrade. — lo corrigió. — Aprende algunos modales—.  
>— Si, como sea. — Rodo los ojos mientras continuaba apresuradamente con su siguiente argumento. — Está equivocado. Arreste al hombre con la cabeza afeitada y la argolla en la nariz. El es el culpable—.<br>— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunto incrédulo entornando los ojos. ¿Cómo podía llegar a SU escena del crimen y ordenarle a quien arrestar? Con ese aire de quien todo lo sabe, como si Lestrade fuese su empleado y no su jefe.  
>— Si. Descubrí que durante el…—<br>— Espera, espera. — Lo corto recomponiéndose. — No voy a arrestar a nadie sólo porque un niño que apenas inicia la univ…—

Sherlock estrujo los puños haciendo crujir el cuero de los guantes que los recubrían—.  
>— ¡La terminó, por el amor de dios!— gruño exasperado elevando la voz.<br>El inspector se quedó pasmado por algunos instantes.  
>— Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —<p>

Antes de responder hablando apresuradamente, el menor tomo algo de aire.  
>— Uno: Basta ya con lo de niño. No soy ningún niño, si bien no soy un hombre tampoco, exijo que pares con eso. Puedo ser un menor, pero tengo más agallas que muchos de los idiotas que trabajan para ti. Dos: No comienzo a cursar la universidad, la terminé porque soy un genio, y tres: El asesino es el hombre que se afeita, no es calvo natural, ¿no lo comprendes? —<p>

La perplejidad en el rostro del inspector lo decía todo. Si bien no podía negar la primera afirmación, la segunda lo dejaba impresionado pues creía al hermoso ángel un genio pero, no de esos que termina la universidad cuatro años antes.

Debajo de esa ensortijada mata de cabellos lustrosos, debía haber un enorme cerebro. Ahí la razón para tremenda excepción en Scotland. Pero si tales eran las capacidades de "leer" a las personas, entonces, además de su increíble belleza, aquella genialidad lo hacia un prospecto inalcanzable. Además, quizá hasta perteneciera a una familia adinerada. Sólo bastaba con mirarlo andar con ese porte de la realeza para darse cuenta, sin mencionar sus ropas costosas.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando ahora?  
>¡No podía intentar "ligarse" al estudiante, ni entonces ni nunca!<p>

Y aunque la explicación que ahora daba, hablando a una inusitada velocidad, sonaba más que lógica. No podía tomarla en cuenta. No porque no la creyera cierta, sino por lo que significaba. Para iniciar, su sola presencia en la escena del crimen no era correcta, para seguir no era jurisdicción del joven y para terminar, tomar su consejo, a pesar de saltarse las normas, era dar pie a que sus hombres se insubordinaran para dar su opinión personal en los casos sin serles requerida, una muestra de que todos podrían pasar por encima de su autoridad. No. No podía permitir algo así.

No es que no consultara segundas opiniones, entrevistara testigos o incluso aceptara teorías de sus hombres, pero pasar por encima de su autoridad simplemente no era la manera.  
>—…Con el marco de la puerta…— iba diciendo Sherlock para cuando el inspector volvió a prestarle atención.<br>— Tu explicación esclarece muchos puntos del caso pero…—  
>— ¡¿Muchos puntos?! — Exclamó ofendido. — ¡Por el amor del cielo, Pero si te lo he resuelto! —.<br>— Probablemente. — Concedió tranquilo aunque una mano en su frente evidenciaba la frustración que sentía. Era mejor que le dejara las cosas claras al chico en ese momento.— No tienes permitido estar aquí y no tienes permitido dar opinión en mis casos. No es tu división. Limítate a tu trabajo en el laboratorio. — Puede que fuese algo duro con el entusiasta estudiante y casi graduado. Pero era mejor que darle falsas esperanzas. El chico se marchó de la escena con aire indignado y Lestrade no pudo evitar sentir que cada discusión los distanciaba más.

Desde entonces, en algunos casos, el joven hacía su aparición en la escena del crimen sólo para ser echado.  
>Lestrade debía admitir que la resolución del caso siempre culminaba bajo las circunstancias y el culpable que el chico anticipaba. Era increíble, ese muchacho era tan joven, con tanto porvenir y un potencial talento para resolver enigmas por medio de detalles que otros pasaban por alto. Su admiración iba en aumento, aunque jamás seguía sus métodos; continuaba usando los propios para resolver el caso y sólo en el momento dado en que no encontraba respuesta, era entonces cuando seguía las indicaciones que previamente le había dado el joven Holmes. Pero todavía era muy temprano para dejarlo enfrentar la verdadera crueldad del mundo.<p>

Esa noche, durante una escena del crimen, el chico estaba más irritante que nunca.  
>— ¡Lestrade…!—.<br>— ¡He dicho que no! —.

El joven insistía en participar en el trabajo de investigación. Lo que al inspector le gustaría saber era cómo demonios se las arreglaba Holmes para dar con su paradero, cada que le apetecía aparecer. No lo seguía a todos los casos. No podía determinar a ciencia cierta el patrón de cuando haría acto de presencia. Algunos parecían más insignificantes que otros y había ciertos casos que eran particularmente difíciles.

De cualquier modo, después de echarlo, su placa o sus esposas desaparecían y comenzaba a sospechar que el diablillo las hurtaba.  
>— ¡Oh, por favor! — Protestaba el menor con fastidio mientras seguía impidiéndole el paso.<br>— Te he dado las respuestas a cada uno de tus casos durante una semana y media y no te he oído quejar—.  
>— Tú no me has…—<br>— ¡Claro que sí! — Le corto en tono asqueado. — La chica del taburete, el cuerpo en el muelle, el hombre de orejas cortas, la pelusa de lino hebreo, el decapitado en…—.  
>— ¿Cómo sabes de esos casos?— Era imposible que el chiquillo supiera tanto, todos ellos eran confidenciales, aunque alguna información se había colado a la prensa, la mención de cada uno hacía referencia al motivo gracias al cual habían sido resueltos.<br>— ¡Todos esos hombres que te dieron información fui yo! ¡Yo con un disfraz! ¡Yo todo el tiempo!  
>— ¡Eso no es...!— ¿pero qué disparates decía? Si eso era realmente verdad, el teatro habría perdido un talentoso actor, porque jamás habría adivinado que detrás de cada sujeto se escondía ese chiquillo. Habría alabado, de descubrir lo en otro momento, sus capacidades actorales. Porque en este instante lo dejaba ante sus hombres como un idiota ingenuo del que un mocoso se había burlado. Sería el hazmerreír de todo Scotland, de sus jefes, de la prensa si eso salía a la luz. <em>"¡Pero que imbécil!"<em> Se dijo a sí mismo. La rabia comenzaba a nublar sus pensamientos, acumulándose, haciendo de su hablar una dificultad extrema. Aquel viejo instinto de resolver todo a golpes hacía temblar los puños a sus costados. —Largo. Y no quiero verte por aquí el resto de la semana. — El inspector modero con esfuerzo sobrehumano, el tono de su voz. Sherlock rodo los ojos pero obedeció. Quizá estaba consciente de que había llevado al inspector a su límite. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pasar aquel trago amargo que mantuvo en secreto pues un caso especialmente difícil llego a su archivo, no bien hubo cerrado el último: El secuestro de una persona que sería asesinada sino la encontraban pronto.

Las investigaciones llevaron al cuerpo de policías a distintos lotes y almacenes donde no encontraron rastro alguno de la víctima o sus captores. El tiempo se agotaba y aún tenían las manos vacías.  
>— Si me hicieras caso por esta vez, resolverías el caso al ponerse el sol, esta misma tarde—.<p>

De las sombras uniformes dentro del lote, emergió la figura esbelta del joven envuelto en su abrigo.  
>— Ahora no. Esto es serio. La victim-<br>—… Aun está con vida, lo sé. Es por eso es que debes dejar tu estúpido orgullo de lado y escucharme—.  
>— No se trata de orgullo, Holmes. — Replicó el inspector. — Se trata de lo que es correcto—.<br>— ¿Y correcto es ignorar la ayuda que eficientemente puedo ofrecer para salvar la vida de la victima? —.

El inspector se detuvo un instante para pensar. Había utilizado cada recurso a su alcance para encontrarla pero nada había resultado, y cada hora desperdiciada significaba empeorar su condición.

El eco de los costosos zapatos resonó en aquel suelo acabado y polvoriento. Las luces de las farolas en la calle sólo llegaban en unas estelas aleatorias colándose por los cristales rotos de las desvencijadas ventanas.

Realmente no es que al menor le interesara la vida de la víctima, sino que encontraba diversión en probarle al renuente inspector sus habilidades deductivas y el gran error que cometía al no involucrarlo en sus casos oficialmente.

Lestrade acaricio su desordenada barba estableciendo lo obvio; la víctima era prioridad. Si Sherlock podía salvarla, lo apoyaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
>— ¿Y qué sugiere el genio?— pregunto rememorando irónicamente, su primer encuentro.<p>

Media sonrisa se dibujo en los carnosos labios del pelinegro. El gesto habría sido bello de no ser por el brillo malévolo en sus ojos de zafiro.  
>— La grabación que recibiste hace dos días sugiere que es un lugar habitado, no sólo eso, es un hogar donde reside un puñado de hombres. La nota enviada al día siguiente dice mucho más. Podrás encontrar a la víctima en una zona escarpada al este de Irlanda. La dirección…— saco su móvil tecleando frenéticamente con una mano mientras continuaba hablando. —… Ha sido enviada a tu teléfono. — Guardo el celular para mirarlo con severidad. — No puedes ir solo. Necesitas al menos un puñado de hombres porque quizá esas tierras sean una propiedad de su líder, quien por cierto, es un matón, traficante de drogas y secuestrador en su tiempo libre—.<p>

Lestrade, nuevamente estaba impresionado. Dejo salir un improperio para luego llamar desde su móvil agilizando un escuadrón de hombres y conseguir los permisos necesarios de extradición.  
>Un helicóptero llego por ellos. En realidad sólo por Lestrade, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta, el joven Holmes ya se había colado al transporte y no había tiempo para discusiones. Así que al llegar, Lestrade le proporciono un arma al chico quien sonrió de nuevo en aquella manera adorablemente siniestra y desapareció minutos después.<p>

Escondidos en la llanura, sus hombres podían observar a los matones andar colina abajo con sus armas de alto calibre. A la distancia, distinguió una pequeña mota oscura de cabellos revueltos que ya se colaba en el interior de una cabaña.

— ¡Holmes!— sus hombres se asomaron estirando el cuello, murmurando entre ellos cosas como "¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?" "¡Lo van a matar!" pero ninguno con el coraje suficiente para cuestionar a su superior al respecto.

Lestrade dio indicaciones a sus hombres para permanecer alerta a su señal. Tras esto, anduvo montaña abajo arreglándoselas para evadir a los hombres que patrullaban armados. Al fin llego a la cabaña donde la chica, maniata y amordazada a una silla, yacía inconsciente. Se asomo un poco más por la rendija de la puerta divisando una decena de hombres inconscientes en el piso.

Un estruendo al fondo de la habitación lo hizo refugiarse tras el marco de la puerta. Desde allí no podía distinguir nada claramente. Apenas divisó una pequeña espalda ceñida de tela oscura… "momento…" ¡Ese era el pequeño Holmes! ¡Estaba con vida! ¿Había reducido él sólo a todos esos hombres?

Se reclino para observar contra quien forcejeaba.  
>Un hombre de grandes y deformes músculos, tan inmenso que parecía tocar las vigas del techo con su calva afeitada. La piel desnuda de su torso exhibía tatuajes de una calidad asombrosa. Cada uno de sus puños parecían como dos gruesos tabiques de mármol oscuro. Pero el inspector no se intimido. Con los años, aprendió que la apariencia no lo era todo. Podría verse como un tanque de guerra pero quizá no actuara con la eficiencia de uno.<p>

Sherlock parecía tener dificultades para hacerle frente. Cada puño que el gigante descargaba atinaba a los brazos que posicionados en guardia, protegían el cuerpo del muchacho. En una oportunidad, este último tomó un tubo de metal a su alcance para arremeter con fuerza directo al rostro del sujeto que era mínimo, tres cabezas más alto que el mismo inspector.

El golpe obligo al hombre a girar el rostro, pero no lo derribo. Al parecer, necesitaba imprimir más fuerza. "¡Condenado Chiquillo!" maldijo el inspector por lo bajo ¡Ni bien podía defenderse solo y se lanzaba a la carga como si fuese invencible!

Se permitió unos segundos más de anonimato para que Sherlock recibiera una pequeña lección. Sin embargo, el golpe que el gigante le proporciono fue todo lo contrario a pequeño, pues lo mando por los aires para ir a caer sobre una mesa llena de utensilios aparentemente de tortura, que se partieron bajo su peso.

Sin esperar más, de una patada abrió la puerta para irrumpir en el lugar. Mantuvo la pistola en alto apuntando directo al corazón del gigante quien amenazaba con aplastar a Sherlock con un archivero oxidado que sostenía como si no pesara nada, por encima de su cabeza. El menor se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, boqueando para recuperar el aire perdido.

Pero, además de fornido, el enemigo tenía buenos reflejos y lanzó el archivero en su dirección. Lestrade rodo por el suelo esquivando el mueble exitosamente, sin esperar que una pesada silla le diera de lleno en la cabeza obligándole a soltar el arma que se perdió de vista mientras miles de lucecitas destellantes permanecían titilando en sus pupilas. El maleante no esperó a que se recuperara para tomarlo por las solapas del abrigo y arremeter con su puño de ladrillo contra el moreno rostro que crujió bajo los nudillos.

"¡Piedad de Dios!"

Era como estamparse con una pared. Pocas veces en su vida recibió puñetazos tan dolorosos como para hacerle lagrimear (y eso que en si vida había recibido infinidad de ellos).

Ahora parecía haber juzgado muy pronto al joven Holmes. Este recibió tal cantidad de puños furiosos usando sólo los brazos como protección. El inspector pensó que era un milagro que el muchacho no cayera inconsciente o que sus brazos no presentaran fracturas. A quien por cierto, aunque en gran parte por el aturdimiento del golpe, no veía por ninguna parte. Pero justo cuando el matón levantaba el puño para dar el segundo golpe, un grito de la voz prematuramente grave hizo eco en la cabaña como el rugido de un león en su territorio.

— ¡*Traser, Ahora! —

Un torrente de agua baño la enorme figura por detrás. El chico debió lanzarle el contenido de alguna cubeta o algo así, con agua helada porque las gotas que alcanzaron la piel dorada del inspector le causaron escalofríos.

El matón giro hacia el chico que ya corría lejos de su alcance. Lestrade aprovechó esa distracción para tomar su vieja pistola de choques y al mismo tiempo se escurría del abrigo aún sujeto por el criminal. Apunto al cuello activando en el acto la pistola en un disparo certero. Las dos puntas de hierro se clavaron en la piel mientras el inspector encontraba su libertad para correr a toda velocidad antes de que el gorila se desplomara inconsciente al suelo, sufriendo algunos espasmos debido a la descarga.

Respirando agitadamente a causa de la adrenalina, Lestrade se tomo unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo sus pies.  
>— Has tenido suerte de que la trajera conmigo. — Le dijo al joven pálido que ahora contemplaba también a una distancia prudente.<br>— Yo no dejo nada a la suerte, inspector. — replico el muchacho con petulancia.

Lestrade torció una mueca. ¿Era posible que quizá el muchacho prolongara el encuentro con el gigante sólo para demostrar su punto frente a él? Quizá estaba siendo realmente paranoico o quizá ese chico era en realidad un pequeño demonio disfrazado del más dulce ángel que había visto jamás.

De cualquier forma sonrió para sus adentro mientras llamaba por la radio a sus refuerzos, indicándoles así que debían someter al resto de los maleantes que patrullaban fuera.

El estruendo del tiroteo apenas llegaba a ellos. Por demás, el silencio entre ambos cada vez era más incomodo, al menos para Lestrade. Y es que estar a solas con un chico que parece una escultura de Miguel Ángel viviente, despertaría las más bajas pasiones de cualquiera. La suya permanecía erguida dolorosamente entre sus piernas, por tanto, sentando en el suelo, cambio la posición de manera que esta quedaba oculta de cualquier mirada.  
>El chico arqueo las cejas con indiferencia al verle tan despreocupado.<p>

— Lo estás disfrutando. — No era una pregunta. Eso estaba claro. Pero había algo en sus ojos que indicaba una cuestión, como si hubiese algo más que quisiera añadir y de repente, el inspector creyó saber de qué se trataba.

— Estas cosas jamás se disfrutan, hijo—.

— Oh, vamos. La adrenalina en tus venas, la incertidumbre del caso, la satisfacción de la resolución, el peligro mortal. Todo lo disfrutas, es lo que ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora. ¿A quién crees que engañas? —.  
>Algo en su forma de expresarse, más arrebatada que de costumbre, le dijo al inspector que no sólo hablaba de él. — ¿Estamos hablando de mi o de ti?<p>

El chico abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa antes de liberar una pequeña risa angelical que aturdió los sentidos de su interlocutor.  
>— No voy a negarlo. — Concedió con dignidad. — La vida sedentaria en un laboratorio no es para mí. Aunque no negaré lo agradable que sería visitarlo de vez en cuando—.<p>

Si. Definitivamente el chico tenia las intenciones de hacer esa ridícula petición a pesar de lo sucedido hace unos momentos, donde mostro completa inmadurez. Quizá con algo de entrenamiento, más adelante, podría ser un buen elemento.  
>— Sigues decidido a involucrarte en los casos ¿no es así? —.<br>— Si—.

La determinación del chico era de admirarse, pero ya fuese apropósito o no, puso la vida del rehén y la de un oficial en peligro innecesariamente, además de desobedecerle desde un principio, sin mencionar el hecho de colarse de nuevo sin consentimiento a la escena del crimen. Holmes no comprendía la importancia de trabajar en equipo. Por tanto, confirmaba que no estaba preparado y debía declinar de nuevo la petición.

— Lo que has hecho hoy…—.  
>Comenzó el inspector pero el chico le corto de tajo.<br>— No—.  
>— Escucha, no puedo involucrar alg…—.<br>— ¡No! — Protestó ahora elevando la voz. — ¡Tienes a tus criminales! ¡A la victima sin un rasguño! ¡Todo gracias a mi! —.  
>— ¡No se trata de eso, Holmes! —.<p>

El chico abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento su escuadrón entraba al lugar, encamillando a la chica para luego registrar el recinto.  
>De camino a Londres no compartieron una palabra más. Lo que para el inspector fue una pena. Le habría gustado llegar a conocerlo mejor, pero el chico parecía estar furioso. Quien se atrevía a mirarle recibía una afilada y nada agradable demostración de sus habilidades, revelaba información de la que los miembros de su escuadrón parecían avergonzarse y tuvo que calmar los ánimos un par de veces antes de tener que amenazar al joven, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente.<p>

La prensa se había vuelto loca a su regreso. Cada periódico y telediario en Londres lo proclamaba como un héroe porque hasta donde ellos sabían, Lestrade estuvo solo en aquella cabaña.

Si. Solo. No pudo dar los detalles donde el joven con piel de marfil le asistía de manera estoica por que habría significado el fin de la carrera para ambos. Claro, a sus superiores no pudo mentirles en el reporte. Ellos sabían con todo lujo de detalle, pero no querían ver a Scotland "ridiculizada por un niño" Lestrade estaba furioso e incómodo por esto. Sabía que Sherlock merecía el debido reconocimiento por su aporte, que tenía mucho potencial, incluso más que él mismo, que todo el cuerpo de Scotland juntos; que "ridiculizarla" seria lo último que sus acciones causarían a razón de su prodigiosa intervención, que por el contrario, el impacto lo convertiría quizá en algún fenómeno. Sólo imaginar los títulos de la prensa "chico genio de 17 años atrapa a una banda de crimen organizado con la ayuda de Scotland" Ese chico lograría grandes cosas, con métodos no muy ortodoxos, tal vez por su prematura edad, pero más adelante, Lestrade estaba convencido de que lograría su cometido y más.

Es por eso que no poder darle el crédito que merecía le hacía sentir que festejaba un éxito inmerecido, aunque también participo en el rescate, el crédito no era completamente suyo como los medio lo hacían ver.

Días después, no hubo casos significantes. Como si el resto del mundo criminal se tomara un descanso. Lestrade lo agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo, debía aceptar lo aburridas y lentas que pasaban las horas en la oficina, haciendo más que papeleo. Y en un momento donde ni siquiera eso tenía por hacer, pensó que quizá ese era un buen momento para visitar a su ángel en la morgue. Tenía el pretexto perfecto; debía entregarle un reconocimiento por cooperar con Scotland en la captura de aquellos maleantes escondidos en la llanura. No era la gran cosa, la verdad. Lestrade pensaba que Holmes merecía mucho más. Pero al menos las protestas a sus superiores fueron escuchadas.

Con el ajetreo de la prensa no había tenido oportunidad de dárselo, así que ahora era el momento. Tal vez hasta pudiesen tomar una taza de café.  
>Bajo entonces a la morgue. Allí encontró a una chica pelirroja y ni rastro de su ángel.<br>— Oh, el chico que estaba antes, yo no lo conocí. — le informo la chica cuando Lestrade le pregunto por él. —Pero el encargado me dijo que renuncio ayer—.  
>— ¡¿Qué?! —.<p>

El inspector estaba tan atónito como decepcionado que paso por alto el encogimiento de hombros de la joven pensando que ahora nunca podría llegar a él.  
>— Sé que es una pena. Dicen que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Pero si él no renunciaba, yo no habría conseguido el trabajo—.<br>— Uhm… Si, felicidades. — Dijo en tono más serio de lo que le habría gustado.— Y bienvenida… ah… uh…—.  
>— Hooper. Molly Hooper.<br>— Señorita Hooper. Y gracias por la información.

Molly sonrió amablemente antes de regresar a su trabajo y el alma del inspector cayo a lo suelos abandonando toda fachada tras salir del edificio. Regreso a su departamento donde recostó en su sofá preferido. Aquel viejo compañero de cuero marrón que le brindaba confort en sus largas noches de soledad.

Por su parte, Sherlock decidió buscar nuevos horizontes. Alguien habría en el mundo no tan corto de luces que observaría además de ver.

Sin embargo, al dedicarse a consultar particulares, ningún caso significativo tuvo lugar u ocasión de llegar a sus manos. Las personas, como siempre, solían ofenderse, negar la verdad de los hechos e incluso golpearle en la cara. Le desestimaban también por su edad. Algunos pocos lo reconocían por sus logros en la universidad y esos pequeños casos le valieron la lealtad de algunos clientes que quedaron plenamente agradecidos. Eran casos pequeños, fáciles de resolver, pero a falta de algo grande, se veía obligado aceptarlos para matar su tiempo ya que su vida fuera del dormitorio del colegio era cada vez más aburrida que cuando trabajaba en la morgue. Tenía mucho tiempo libre. Había tantos casos en Scotland que resolver y no podía alcanzar ninguno.

En los momentos de suma desesperación su prepotente hermano mayor le venía a la cabeza. Quizá si le llamaba pidiéndole que moviera alguno de sus contactos, podrían asignarle lo que quería….

"¡No!"

¡¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?! ¡¿Pedirle un favor a su hermano para quedar esclavizado a Yard de por vida?! ¡No!

Tenía que recordar lo que ya se había planteado. Era una suerte que no lo adiestraran allí, porque de haberlo hecho, debía seguir pautas, normas, ceñirse a sus métodos aburridos y obsoletos que de nada servían en la mayoría de los casos interesantes. Como particular, podría desplazarse a su antojo. Debía probarle al mundo sus capacidades sin ayuda de padre, madre o hermano alguno. Hacer que le necesitaran y entonces podría utilizar sus propias tácticas, que además de efectivas, eran únicas e ingeniosas.

Ahh… La vida que debe sufrir un genio cuando la sociedad es demasiado estúpida para ver más allá de su nariz…

Semanas enteras sucedían en nada realmente relevante, hasta que ese día, el muchacho de piel bronceada, con sus poderosos brazos y sus hebras plateadas, irrumpió en su habitación.

Este hombre era un adulto joven, veintiséis años, divorciado y con un bello cuerpo de surfista. Podía bien recordar la primera vez que lo vio. Y no. No fue en las oficinas de Scotland. Aquel encuentro sólo trajo a su memoria el primero.

Ese día soleado, hacia ocho años exactos, Mycroft, con sus cabellos pelirrojos ordenados, su costoso traje italiano, le observaba recargado desde el tronco de un árbol. ¿Quién diría que ya entonces daba señas del pedante y ambicioso burócrata sediento de poder que sería más tarde? Dejar de ser el divertido hermano mayor, para convertirse en un aburrido perro del gobierno… o mejor dicho, el gobierno mismo.

Y desde allí, detecto en su mirada el auténtico orgullo que le provocaba ver a su pequeño hermano menor alzarse con grandeza a tan temprana edad. Sherlock daba lo mejor de sí para impresionarlo cuando, a mitad de su oratoria, diviso la figura bronceada de un chico de cabellos castaños, cuerpo atlético y mirada distraída. Dedujo al instante todo de él; era aventurero, osado, un chico rudo al que no importaban las normas sociales, seguía sólo sus propias reglas… no… lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Algunas de esas viejas costumbre quedaban remanentes en él, pero nada más. Vivía solo, quizá se escapara de casa… no. Pérdida de sus padres. Era un hombre independiente y no muy avispado. Tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero y quizá el carácter también.

Sus mejillas se encendieron pues cada rasgo en aquel rostro era hermosamente varonil, recio, incluso algo tosco. Como esos árboles de la casa materna donde tanto adoraba jugar, ensuciar y rasgar sus ropas, pero a los que su hermano mayor le prohibía acercarse. No lo supo entonces gracias a su inocencia infantil, pero le habría gustado que el mismo efecto tuviesen las manos de ese hombre en sus pequeñas ropas.

Ahora que lo veía, cada uno de sus músculos creció tanto como su dueño. Amoldados por el esfuerzo, formando esa silueta exquisita de espalda ancha, afiladas caderas y gruesos brazos. Sus manos eran proporcionales al resto; gruesas, fuertes. Fácilmente habría podido doblar unas varillas de hierro si se lo proponía, podía apostar. Y recibir aquella tunda prometida a su retaguarda, habría sido nada más que placentero. Su mente, activa como era, recreaba algunas fantasías como esas, algunas otras incluían esposas y otras el escritorio de la oficina. No se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos porque además de estar en edad de pensar en sexo, sin mencionar el hecho de que nunca nadie había despertado tales deseos en él (el sexo le parecía un tema aburrido y sin valor), no había necesidad de ponerse límite para estos. Estaban en su cabeza. Nadie más que no fuese Mycroft, podría saber lo que pensaba. Así que, al verle allí de pie, tan agitado, bronceado y sensual como siempre, con el cabello ahora tupido en relucientes y grises canas, oculto cualquier rastro de inquietud tras una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sabia a lo que había ido el inspector a ese lugar y no pudo evitar regocijarse.

— Vino por mi ayuda.

— Yo… ¿C-Como sabes?— pregunto entrecortadamente por la falta de aliento.

— No está aquí por mi cara bonita, ¿no es así? — Soltó permitiéndose el sarcasmo sin notar las mejillas coloradas del inspector que tras recomponerse lo miro con obviedad. — Bueno, has visto mis capacidades. Para llegar aquí tuvo que investigar mi paradero, pues nadie sabe donde resido. Seguro acudió a Cambridge, valiéndose de su puesto, para obtener mi paradero. Usted paso los limites. ¿Por qué lo haría? Porque está desesperado. ¿Por qué estaría desesperado por encontrarme? Porque quizá cree que soy el único que pueda ayudarle, déjeme especular un poco y ligarlo a su trabajo. Apuesto que ha recurrido a todo tipo de métodos legales antes de venir aquí, incluso sabiendo donde encontrarme. Por tanto, asumo que la victima está en peligro de vida o muerte y requiere de mi ayuda, es decir, usted acude a mi porque soy su último recurso. Me necesita.

Lestrade abrió la boca para respirar pero rectifico un segundo antes.

— Dios me ayude, Si… te necesito—.

La sonrisa de regodeo se ensancho y después de hacer algunas burlas perspicaces, ambos salieron a la aventura.

El joven que buscaban fue encontrado en una caja fuerte, cerrada con una combinación que Sherlock descifró en cuestión de segundos a tan solo diez minutos de que el tanque de oxigeno conectado a la víctima se agotara.

Después de que los paramédicos se hicieran cargo y todo en la escena fuese bien registrado, el inspector cito en su oficina al joven entusiasta para hacerle una proposición que ya tenía bien merecida.

El edificio de Scotland Yard está vacio. Hace horas que sus hombres han terminado su jornada laboral.

Dentro, en su oficina, Lestrade posa una mano en la superficie de su escritorio mientras Sherlock espera impaciente con el móvil en una mano y la otra dentro de un bolsillo de su característico abrigo. Los ojos del inspector recorren su figura de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en los finos labios que permanecen delicadamente cerrados. La idea en su cabeza ronda, pero la imagen frente a él rompe cualquier concentración. Cada fantasía parece golpearle con fuerza, temblar en sus manos, en cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Están solos, por fin solos. Está allí, sólo para él y la tentación es mucha, insostenible. Pero ese instinto guerrero sale a flote para auto controlarse. Desafiando sus propios límites, da unos cuantos pasos rodeando el escritorio para tenerlo de frente.

Su dulce aroma parece llegar con fuerza a su nariz, sin más remedio que inhalarlo todo. La tensión en su pecho reapareció despertando esas pasiones entre sus piernas. El chico elevo la vista y eso basto para detonar aquel mar de sensaciones reprimidas desde hace tantos meses.

Se abalanzó sobre el chico, uniendo su boca a esos aterciopelados labios.

_"¡Oh, dios!"_

Eran incluso más suaves de lo que había imaginado, su aliento tan dulce y tibio, que sólo el acto de robarlo parecía sacrilegio. Una mano se enredó en los rizos, tan suaves, tan finos, como hebras de seda oscura que se amoldaron a cada dedo que tiro de ellos, como si hubiesen esperado una vida por sus manos, como si sus dígitos pertenecieran allí.

Los gritos de desconcierto que despedía la joven garganta, se ahogaban en la suya para después convertirse en tenues gemidos mientras la mano detrás de la fina espalda, se escurría jugando con cada vértebra de su espina dorsal, debajo del abrigo.

Un ruido sordo en el suelo distrajo por unos segundos su atención, pero en breves instantes, las delgadas y pálidas manos recapturaron su concentración cuando lo estrecharon intentando despojarle del abrigo, que cayó al suelo pesadamente al mismo tiempo que el contrario.

Su lengua comenzó a buscar la tersura de la boca que invadía. Pero el húmedo músculo contrario parecía no tener idea de cómo reaccionar, dejándole con la sensación de besar a un inexperto, lo que no restaba para nada la exquisita sensación que los labios juveniles le proporcionaban con entusiasmo. Rompió el beso para continuar su camino hacia el cuello, donde sus dientes pellizcaron la piel de porcelana extraordinariamente suave al tacto.

— ¡Ins-Inspector…!— gimió el chico entre sus brazos cuando Lestrade tomo una de sus piernas para rodear su propia cintura con ella y encontrar la fricción de ambas intimidades. Sherlock temblaba descontroladamente con cada movimiento de caderas y en algún momento, durante el desesperado intercambio de besos y caricias, terminaron cayendo en el sofá que en ocasiones utilizaba para tomar una siesta o recibir a quien le visitara en la oficina.

Las caderas del inspector ejercían presión para que ambos miembros encontraran placer por encima de la ropa. Sus manos, en ningún momento se permitían quietud. ¿Quién podría mantener sus manos quietas cuando un ángel con piel de marfil, ojos de zafiro y cabellos de seda yacía entre sus brazos gimiendo en un canto divino para sus oídos? Estas liberaron el cinturón, para después desplazar la bragueta y dejar a la vista una adorable ropa interior con una tierna abeja en el centro.

La lujuria pura invadió su ser, el morbo, deseo y el afecto.

No perdió tiempo para repetir el procedimiento con su propia ropa y cuando ambas hombrías entraron en contacto por encima de la fina tela que las apartaba del tacto real, Lestrade supo, por los temblores violentos, que su ángel era virgen.

— Oh… sol mío, cuidaré de ti. Lo prometo. — dijo con ternura sin dejar de causar fricción. Sus ojos observaron con atención cada gesto del menor que sólo podía gemir, balbucear y aumentar el carmín brillante que teñía sus hermosas y angulosas mejillas.

— ¡Ins-Inspector!— Jadeó estremeciéndose bajo el hombre de piel dorada. El calor que atravesaba el material, la humedad que manchaba su ropa interior, los ojos marrones sin perderle de vista, la voz varonil jadeando, penetrando en lo más profundo de su mente, era abrumador. La sensación de placer, jamás antes experimentada tan intensa, que su corazón latía desbocado bajo su pecho. El vientre se contraía con cada descarga de placer recorriendo su espina dorsal, erizando los vellos de su nuca. Dios, estaba tan cerca, tan vergonzosa e inexpertamente cerca…

Un halo de luz parecía brillar con fuerza cuando su amado ángel despedía aquel grito de placer, potente, cargado de deseo. Eran los acordes más bellos que sus oídos escucharon jamás y oh, dios, poco le falto para acompañarle en la gloria.

La humedad espesó oscureciendo la tierna abejita, el líquido perlado se colaba entre la fibra de la tela con cada descarga de su hermosa semilla. El delicado cuerpo del joven temblaba y se estremecía en pequeños espasmos post-orgásmicos. Aún jadeaba y temblaba. No había imagen más bella que ver a ese hermoso ejemplar en la cumbre de la pasión. El corazón de Lestrade parecía estar lleno de una nueva emoción, algo que le hizo estrechar al chico entre sus brazos y llenar su rostro de besos, quien quizá por el cansancio, se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia.

Desde ese momento supo que ya jamás podría alejarse. Que su corazón latía por y para él.

No.

Que él era su corazón entero.

**Fin.**


End file.
